The Woodland Valley Team (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "The Woodland Valley Team", Season 4, episode 32, 152nd episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? / Playing Go Fish Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear talks about what being part of the team means, It's Great to Start the Tournament and What Do You Think? {The word "Teammates" appears below.} I bet you saw a kind of team The fans you had first met to seem That everyone is here to get in Man, it's great to start the tournament People say I'm always hosting up Like a Trophy, a Goal or a World Cup We all know that everyone amends Hey, it's great to start the tournament Spike shoes, Quarterbacks, underwear Take the bus when I get there Go back and change the gas at a gas station And you're great to start the tournament Don't lose your fuel And even the back side of the mule The referee follows every rule For Super Bowl and entertainment And it's great to start the tournament Yeah, it's great to start the tournament It's great to start the tournament What Do You Think? Pip and Pop Gain Energy / Just Be a Team Shadow Segment Bear: That sounds like Shadow. (Story begins) Shadow-There once was a tortoise and there was a hare The tortoise lives in a shell and the hare spotted the bell *bell rings* Shadow-The tortoise had met a frog {Frog croaks} Shadow-The hare had walked on a log The tortoise even rode the boat And the hare met a goat Hare-What's up, goat? {Goat bleats} Shadow-The tortoise had found a lake in the pond and they all played the drums at dawn *drumming sounds* Shadow-The tortoise in the lake had found a swan And they got married into a hereafter Snail-You may now kiss the swan. *smacking sounds* Shadow-And they lived happily ever after. Hare-Hey, Tortoise! We're gonna have children that looked like rotten eggs! {Goat bleats twice} Shadow-The end. (Story ends) The Woodland Workout Contest / Take it Lower Take it lower! Limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo Limbo, limbo! When it's time to do a limbo Careful now Don't go too quick Bend your knees, lean back and boogie And don't touch that stick Limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo Take it lower! When it's time to do a limbo Tuck your chin Of course, it helps if you're a mouse and don't touch that stick Limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo Take it lower! Tell us, o limbo master your fans all want to know We're watching you get way, way down Just how low can you go? Take it lower! When it's time to do a limbo Then you've got to a call a mouse 'Cause a mouse can get much lower Than anyone else in the house Yes, we can Than anyone else in the house Very true Than anyone else in the house Limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo Limbo, limbo! Well, it all seems everyone's okay Back to the bus and board throughout the day Doesn't matter we'll be here to get in And it's great to start the tournament A safe society can't imagine what I'm in And you're great to start the tournament Ever went back to the house to train in? Yeah, you're great to start the tournament! Luna tells Bear about it / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Ah, The Attic. Bear: By the Way, we'll hope you enjoy keeping you going on a fine team.Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts